The royal moon and the loyal sun
by Longlivingbootyemperor
Summary: Dirk is tired of being the prince to a hateful kingdom and possibly being forced into an arranged marriage with a women of his kingdom, he runs away to the only place his father knows he won't find him , prospit; in where he finds things are all too better then he ever expected them to be.
1. A prince in hiding

****AUTHORS NOTE: Alright so this is kind of like present day kingdoms almost and I'll be switching from points of view of me who will be Dirk or Jake as the chapter go on. First chapter is told as dirk, next will be told as Jake. Also I'm shitty at both of these guys in my eyes so give me a break I tried. Smut will be added later on****

**Chapter 1**

They say love is the strongest thing out there. That is can fill you with such joy that is simply indescribable at best. That It makes you long for the next day at the fall of your slumber. That it keeps you going and thriving for more in life. Well those who believe that would be wrong, at least in my eyes that is. Love hurts you in a way that is unbearable at the most of times, it can make you cry, It can make you scream in anger, it can tear you up inside; chew you up and spit you out for the world to see, and it can make you do things you never thought possible. Years of unfound love can break a man into thinking that and I know it's fucking true. I once knew what love was and how it truly felt, or least how I believed it had felt; A forced marriage to one of the hateful women of the kingdom however due to my dad's command? I'm damn well sure that is not at all what true love is. Growing up as a prince people would think love is all you would get from your people, but that's horribly wrong in a kingdom so corrupted by my dad, the king, and his hatred for everyone and everything. He was never that bad until my mother had died; She was always such a sweet and caring women who wanted nothing but the best for the kingdom and her four children, the prince , the princesses and the knight. Every now and then Rose, the youngest princess, would read with her though she never wanted to read the fairy tales my mother loved so much. Dave , The knight only a few days older then rose, would play music with her but only when father demanded it. Roxy , the oldest princess, would drink with her and gossip about the towns folk and the neighboring kingdoms but only that and it never lasted long with her short attention span. Then there was I, The prince, Dirk. I would do anything I could with my mother, any chance I could be by her I would take which wasn't as much as I would have liked what with the royal trainings of a prince and her duties as the queen. I was devastated when she had died, the others mourned for a day and moved on as if nothing had happen and I was forced to do the same though I had gotten a shorter temper around the kingdom for it. My father never re-married and for that I was grateful but because of that he took out his anger on everyone, making the derse people hate us; The family even began to fight. Our kingdom was falling apart day by day.

Soon the hate, anger and stress had become too fucking much for me to handle and with that I ran away, I was far too tired of living a half life and honestly I'd much rather die then be the son of a king who only lives to kill in his free time. I know that my mother would have wanted better for me, For me to be loved like she had loved me. I wandered for days without looking back in the way of the derse kingdom, I could have easily gone to Alternia, The next kingdom only a few 100 miles away but that place was a shit hole that was angrier and far more weird then Derse had ever been. I ended up moving in the direction of Prospit, my , or rather my dads , enemy kingdom. I knew I would stick out like a sore thumb there but It was the only place that I could slip away to and hide out that my dad wouldn't dare look. The prospitian people had tan skin and dark hair, their eyes usually some shade of blue of green while dersites were pale with light blonde hair and strange eye colors such as my own orange eyes or my sisters pink or purple. To try to find myself better I wore some pitch black glasses that my mother had given me long ago that still fit me nicely, some long pants and a sweater that covered my hair nicely. As I walked into the kingdom I figured out my dad hadn't been kidding when it was nicknamed the city of gold, hell the whole thing was practically gold. Upon my gawking at the whole glory of it all I guess I forgot he one rule of not to walk when you're not paying attention, seeing as I how I ran face first into some guy who was just standing around sending us both to our asses. "Fuck.." I managed to mumble in my low voice that was still new to me even after having it for so long, I looked up to the other who was sitting up and rubbing their head and gathering there glasses from the ground, I almost forgot how shitty prospitian eye-site was. "Sorry about that, mate. I was a tad bit distracted, I'm afraid. Didn't mean to send you head over heels, heh." The others voice was almost as low as his own and held an accent though I couldn't put a finger on what it was , sounded like a mix of Australian ,British and something else maybe even Irish? Before he knew it the other was already on his feet and offering me a hand ,which I couldn't refuse with such an apologetic smile as that with those big goofy teeth. I felt himself being hoisted up with some of the others help. "No, the fault's all mine, I was daydreaming and walking at the same time like an idiot again, my bad honestly." I let go of the others hand before examining the other a bit from behind my shades "Are you alright though?" I asked softly straightening myself out and patting down my clothes. I had to remind myself not to act like a royal dick while trying to blend in with the normal crowd which wasn't too hard seeing as how the king always said I acted like a 'peasant.' God did I fucking hate that word. I saw the other send me a toothy grin, scratching the back of his neck as he leans back on his heels, "Me? I'm just dandy. I'm used to a bit of rough and tumble, so you shouldn't worry about hurting me with a little knock like that!" He gave a small laugh, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He seemed to want to say something but stopped himself before starting again. "I hope you don't mind me asking but..." He glanced around, eyes bright and wide as he looked at me "You're not from around here are you?" His tone sounded hopeful, excited over something, or someone a little new, I couldn't help but get a kick out of it when someone as masculine as him sounded like a kid whose mom promised him a trip to the candy store. I shrugged "Not exactly, I'm a traveler. Why? Are outsiders not allowed here?" I asked curiously, good job on the save there dirk saying you were from some other part of prospit would be a shit move seeing as how you obviously have the blondest fucking hair around, seriously so blonde it almost matches the gold around the kingdom if not lighter by a million shades. I probably should have thought out my traveling better but no way in hell I was going to alternia. As I stated before that place was shittier then my own kingdom by 110%.  
Though even though I may have slightly regretted my traveling destination I couldn't help but notice how damn hot this guy was but that was another thought that I should probably tell to fuck off until later."A traveler?" The other seems to light up at the word, eyebrows shooting up in what I suppose are excitement and wonder. "I'm sure they are welcome here! I just... really love to hear stories about different places! I've never left Prospit you see." He gives a slightly timid smile before looking like he had just found a golden ticket to the chocolate factory, his hand reaching out to grasp at my arm gently, "Oh, would you please tell me about your travels? I would so dearly love to hear what rip-snorting adventures you got up to! My place is just along the street if you want to come for a drink, chap?"The other asked and he sounded really excited and I wasn't about to be a dick. None the less I thought about the invite a bit, I know he's a stranger but hell like any prospit bars would let me drink there. I gave the other a small smirk picking up the bag of cloths I had borrowed from one of my friends outside the castle. "Sounds good to me." I had some pretty tough obstacles along the way to getting all the way from derse to prospit , from thieves and crazy hobos with knives, to some jackasses trying to pick me up obviously drunk out of their minds even some wolf who tried to steal my damn food when I camped out in the woods, thank fucking god for my sword skills otherwise I'd surely be done for then. I thought a drink would do me good, hopefully word hadn't spread about my vanishing in the derse kingdom to the others yet , it was unlikely that the news would reach prospit seeing as how they probably wouldn't help anyways knowing how both of the kingdoms kings hated each other. I was finally thankful for that for once in my life though I still think all that hatred shit is stupid as stupid gets. The other gave me another grin when I accepted, keeping hold of my arm to pull me eagerly in the right direction, turning to raise two dark eyebrows at me. "I'm Jake English, by the way. It's awfully nice to meet you!" He gives a small tip of his head in my direction before he is darting in and out of the crowds, tugging me along behind him. Emerging on the other side, Jake lead me up towards one of the golden buildings, pointing upwards. "Third floor apartment, that's my place. Ain't much big at the moment but I'm sure that once I get promoted to be a Knight, I might even get a place up at the palace. Wouldn't that be grand? Imagine living in a palace!" His face gave way to an expression of awe before he laughed, unlocking the door and leading the way to the stairs. I smiled faintly seeing how excited he was at the thought of living in a palace, Sure it might seem exciting for a knight but for a prince it was honestly like a prison with all the duties, rules, and the short tight leash you were constantly kept on. Once they were walking up the stairs I decided it was honestly unlikely as shit that Jake would know me at all seeing some of the palace rules one being no derse royalty allowed but whatever still unlikely for him to know "I'm Dirk strider, nice to meet you too Jake and I guess it'd be pretty cool to live in a gold palace." I humored him a bit. The guy really was easily excitable which frankly I found kind of dorkily cute though again another thought for another time. "So you're a page? Pretty cool." I nodded softly as I walked with the other up the stairs to the third floor. He had a sort of wondrous expression as he repeated my name for a bit like he was deciding if it fit me or if he liked it as we wound up staircase after staircase. I wasn't quite sure to expect from this but hopefully this would be a friendship that lasts even if he finds out who I am, hell the guys having drinks with me and seems comfortable as if we were bros. To be honest I can't wait to see what comes next after this guy had a few drinks in him. Then again, another thought for another time.


	2. A pages point of view

**Chapter 2**

Waking up at the break of dawn had always been a normal thing for me since I began training to someday become a knight of the royal prospit guard. Every day the same routine over and over was never all that exciting; wake up at dawn, shower, eat, dress, lessons, training, work, and going home with the occasional shopping or going out about the town. Day by day living a half life you could say but I don't mind it, it's better than nothing, and I've become a page not too long ago which is rather grand I would say. Today was no different than the rest really though the stables had gotten some new horses which were honest beauties, one had been all white minus a small patch on its ear, one was all black with blue eyes which would have caught my attention the most if not for the almost golden one with big brown eyes , a rare one indeed. I guess to look back on it know it was a pretty shit move to turn all my attention to them as I stood practically in the middle of the road seeing as how I knocked a guy over as well as myself thanks to my foolishness, I bumped my head a tad but nothing I couldn't deal with. I quickly got up and apologized and helped the other up as well, Though I couldn't help but notice the light blonde strands that stuck from his hood, very strange to see such light haired people in prospit even though we were the city of gold, though the thing that really got me were those orange eyes that I caught a glimpse of while helping him up , very rare indeed. After talking a bit I saw it to be only acceptable to invite him over for a drink. After fumbling to find my keys while scaling the stairs the others voice rings back in its same calm and low tone which was strangely comforting to hear."I'm Dirk strider, nice to meet you too jake and I guess it'd be pretty cool to live in a gold palace." He seemed rather amused by the idea as well of living in a palace which was grand that we shared that interest. "So you're a page? Pretty cool." He nodded softly in approval of my work which made me all the more happier to be honest. "Dirk Strider." I tested the name on my tongue, deciding I liked it with a small nod of my head. "Yes, I think it would be awfully exciting to see how the royalty live... I guess it's just because it's so different to what I'm used to." Soon enough we reached the third floor, unlocking my door to my small apartment, letting Dirk in before closing it behind him. "I've never exactly been the richest of prospitans... at least not since my gran died. I'm lucky they even took me on as a Page! It's a great honor." I gave a small shrug of my shoulders, leading the way through to my living room before I moved to the cabinet where I keep my drinks. "Anything take your fancy, Dirk?" I asked trying to be the best host I could for my pale blonde guest."Anything's good, and if it's the royal life you're curious about I can tell you all you want to know, I was pretty close to a prince before." He shrugged a bit as he leaned against the wall setting his bag down out of the way, I didn't know he had some close ties to royalty , lady luck seemed to be on my side today."Hm." I pulled out a bottle of clear spirit, giving it a wary glance before shrugging my shoulders lightly, grabbing two glasses and jumping onto the sofa. I start to pour the drink, eyes glancing up at Dirk before I cocked one eyebrow, giving the sofa a small nod, "You can sit down, you know. I don't bite." I chuckled, handing Dirk one of the glasses before setting the bottle aside and pulling my legs up to sit cross legged on the sofa, facing Dirk with wide, interested eyes, "You knew a Prince? Gosh, how exciting! I've only ever seen our royalty once or twice. They're very busy people." He shrugged slightly and nodded taking his drink and sitting next to the other crossing his one leg over the other "Yeah, their busy as hell but when they have time to mess around they do, I used to strife with the prince a lot along with his brother the knight and read with the youngest princess and get drunk with the oldest princess. It was nice for the most part but the work is fucking horrible from what I've heard." He took a swig of his drink while looking the others way shades to glasses again. "Though the prince ran away a few weeks ago." He shrugged as if it were nothing of concern. I chewed on my lower lip as I sat listening patiently, leaning in towards Dirk with excitement. "You sound like you had such a terribly exciting life! Why ever would you leave it all behind?" my brow furrows my head tipping to the side in confusion. Was it something to do with the prince running away? Maybe they had been closer than I originally thought and I looked awkwardly away from habit, worried that maybe I'd hit a sensitive spot. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Heh, I'm just terribly silly, really. I get excited about the stupidest of stuff like this, you'll have to forgive me, Strider." He didn't seem any fazed by my question which was great. "Nah, it's fine. I left it behind because it took up my life." He took another swig of his drink "After so long of it I realized I wasted my life away forgetting to live for myself and not for others, hell I'll probably never find love at this point which sucks to think about. I've got all this heart and no one to share it with. Besides being in that kingdom for so long ,with the same old things happening on different days, just felt like I was living a half life ya know?" He shrugged a bit and took another sip, boy did I know what he meant."Who knows maybe i'll find someone here far kinder then the ones in that kingdom." I gave a small nod before my eyebrows shoot upwards, "Oh! Come now, chap. Love is not something you should ever be giving up on. I mean, you have your whole life ahead of you, right? Who knows where the right person may be?" I give a small laugh, drinking a few gulps of the bitter liquid before making a disapproving face at it and shivering as I feel it run down to my stomach, warming my insides. "Gosh, this stuff sure is strong. Or maybe I'm just a lightweight! Haha!" I give Dirk a small pat on the back, "But don't you worry yourself, there are a fair few pretty dames in the kingdom of Prospit. One of them might be pretty enough to catch your eye. And I'm sure you'll have no problem catching theirs!" I give a small nod, mentally noting that blonde hair, pretty eyes and handsome features would definitely do Dirk well in a new kingdom before I take another long drink. He gave me a small smirk which was rather handsome on him."I guess, It's just holding back my damn accent I'm worried about, I sound stupid as hell with it, doubt any dames would fall for it." He shrugged lightly, letting a soft accent loose. It was hard to tell he even had an accent at all before really what with how silky and smooth his words ran from his lips. I couldn't help but frown, confused, "Your accent? But I think your accent is lovely. It's different. I like it." I sent Dirk an encouraging smile. I knew how it felt to have an accent that out-casted you from everyone else, although I couldn't see how Dirk should be bothered by his. Smooth and low and southern, I couldn't think of anything more soothing to listen to, and it seemed to fit the seriousness of Dirk well. I give Dirk a nudge in his side with my elbow, sending him a wink, "The dames will be falling at your feet, mate. Just watch them. We can't all be blessed with looks like yours heh." I didn't seem to object to my words. "Probably, if that doesn't work I'll just woe them with some cheesy country song." He let his words flow smoothly letting his full thick southern accent ride with every tone, he really did sound nice. He nudged me back with his elbow a small smirk on his lips "Sure you have all the ladies at your feet with that accent." I shrugged slightly "I bet you can sing real good. I can only imagine what a great crooner you would make, goldilocks." I half joked, reaching up to give Dirk's hair a light ruffle, laughing at him as it fell down to reveal the full light blonde spikes, he didn't seem to mind at all , he really just gave me a small smile. "And gosh, no, this accent has made me more of a laughing stock than a ladies man to be exact. Not many people like stuff that is different around here... which seems an awful shame because sometimes it's the different and new stuff that is the most beautiful." I give a slightly sad shrug of my shoulders, finishing off the rest of my drink before reaching to pour another. "You, for example. You're different in the most interesting and beautiful ways. A traveler who was once friends with a prince! That background is enough to make you instantly likeable, to me at least. It seems an awful shame that others wouldn't think the same." He smiled at my words, as if it was the nicest thing he'd heard in years "Thanks, English." He nudged me playfully before finishing off his own drink. He sat back a bit after he set down his glass "Well I think the ladies here must be tone death because that is the nicest accent I've heard in a long time, well actually in all my time. Those dames need to clean out their ears to properly hear that sweet accent of yours." He smiled over at me softly. I beamed across at him, clearly flattered as I attempt to hide my happiness by biting back my lower lip. "Thanks, Strider. That's awfully nice of you to say! Although, I can't say I exactly know all that many dames to woo over anyways. I've always just kind of been... alone." I don't seem particularly bothered by it, giving a small shrug of my shoulders and taking another gulp of my drink. I'd grown used to the bitterness of it by now, drinking faster despite the lightness of my head due to it. Hm, maybe I shouldn't have drank so quickly. "Did you have a lady back home? Where you come from? Surely you must've. Strapping young man like yourself." He shook his head slightly "Nah, All the ladies back home were to...Mean for my taste." He shrugged slightly "The princesses being the only exceptions but They're more like sisters to me then anything else. Kind of just been a lone wolf, and uh I'm from derse, as much as I hate to admit so." It all sort of made sense now as he mentioned it, derse I mean and his looks. My eyebrows shot upwards, a small smile ghosting my lips, "I had my suspicions. You certainly look very dersite with the hair and eyes." I leaned back against the sofa, quickly finishing off my drink and setting it down. "I guess that's why you looked so wary outside, hm? Things aren't exactly friendly between the two kingdoms. If it was known that I was making friends with you, I don't think my supervisors would look upon it too kindly..." I gives a small frown, tipping my head towards Dirk to quickly reassure him, "I mean, it's silly isn't it? That I shouldn't talk to you or enjoy your company just because of where you come from? I like you, I don't know why I should be shamed for that." I let out a flustered sigh, running fingers through my dark hair before sending Dirk a knowing smile, "These higher ups and royals hate too easily for their own good. They need some of your philosophy. Looking for love would do far less harm than looking for conflict." He seemed to smile softly in mildly amused agreement as if proving a point to himself somehow and nodded "Yeah, All this hate between our kingdoms is ridiculous, sure out kingdoms is full of assholes but the prospit people could help change that, you're all so nice while we're corrupted by the hate of our king and queen. I just wish some of this light could brighten derse up for the better, god knows we need it." He let out a small sigh "We need more people like you around, It's just stupid to think I almost went my whole life without meeting someone as kind as you and without coming here..." He smiled over to me softly "Thanks for not royally beating the shit out of me back then or kicking me out by the way." I snorted, eyes creasing as I laughed at Dirk, "Kick you out? Now come on, Strider... we've only just become pals. Why ever would I do that? Beating you up though... now that's an entirely different matter," My eyes flash with excitement, "I'm quite fond of a bit of fisticuffs every now and then. It's often hard to come across a willing partner to fight with though, heh." One of the main reasons I enjoyed being a Page was all the fighting lessons I received. I figured that if I could be stronger, I would be able to protect others from harm. "Regardless, I'm glad I met you... You're certainly the best thing to happen to me in a long time, Dirk." He let out a small chuckle as he looked at me or rather gazed come to think of it."Thanks, same goes for you ,English." He stood up slowly after a while before discarding his glasses all to fitting shades that seemed to be a part of his face and setting them down, I shot him a curious look as he rose from his spot. "Now what was that you said about a willing partner?" He shot me a smirk , I wasn't quite sure of if was joking or not. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt while staring down at me with his vibrant orange eyes, showing his amusement of the situation. I watched him move, mouth falling open in surprise before my lips pull up into a grin knowing he wasn't at all joking of wanting to be my partner. Excited green eyes meet his orange as I stand, rolling my own shirt sleeves up and setting my glasses down beside Dirk's, figuring I could see well enough close enough to not need them whilst fighting. "You asked for it, Strider." I said quietly before I rushed towards the other male, arms wrapping around his middle and my foot kicking out at his legs in an attempt to topple the other to his side. I don't quite know what will happen from here but the chuckle that spilled from the others mouth let me know this was going to be an interesting match.


	3. Wrestling chumps

Chapter 3

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I countered the others attack by quickly spinning in time to knock the other down instead, pinning him by his arms "Nice try there ,English. But I've had some training." I spot the other a wink and let another low amused chuckle out as I looked down at the other pinned beneath me, I was actually a little happier that I was forced into those lessons back at the palace. Jake let out a huff, wriggling against my grip on him as his fingers grip tightly at the front of my shirt. He kicks his legs out, aiming for my shins as he uses his grip to pull my top half downwards, clashing his forehead hard against my nose. "You haven't won yet, chap." He must have gone to classes to achieve a smirk that cheeky. I smirked and fixed my poster quickly while spinning the other, before pinning him to the ground face down, trying my best to ignore the throbbing pain in my nose I held his arms behind his back and pinning his legs down. "I have to say you're making this pretty interesting, but what will your next move be?" I smirked and leaned closer to the other as I spoke trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. I ignored my slightly bleeding nose, not the worst that had happened to me in a fight. Jake let out a sharp breath as I pushed him into the ground, his body squirming and wriggling beneath me and his legs kicking upwards against where they were pinned. When I got close to talk to him, he had him growing still for a split second, swallowing noticeably hard before he resumed his attempts, his wrists twisting and writhing against my fingers. "You're stronger than you look, Strider. I'll give you that." I let a cheeky smirk escape since he can't see it anyway. "Well of course, you have to be tough to wrestle with royalty you know." I chuckled a bit holding the other still a bit longer before I flipped him again pinning his legs down with my knees and holding his arms down "Though i have to say you're probably the only one I've wrestled outside the royal family who hasn't given up after the first pin down." I smirked at him amused. "I can't match up to royalty..." Jake muttered, yelping a little as he's flipped again, his fingers flexing as his arms hit the floor under my hands. "But I can damn well try." He smirks as he sees what I guess was the small trickle of blood drying beneath my nose, a small victory at least for him. His back arched up away from the floor and towards me, his feet scrambling to get a grip in order to push his legs up out of my grip. He wasn't going to give up. He would wriggle and writhe until he wore me down and took back control. Sooner or later I had slipped off jakes one leg, the other following until my hands were freed from the others and I was pushed back onto the ground "Shit, you're the best partner I've had in three years." I mused happily. Jake tips me onto my back, switching our positions so that it was him who was in control this time, his palms pushing flat against my shoulders to hold me against the floor. He straddles my middle, using his weight to keep me firmly stuck where I was. "I've had a lot of training too, Strider. And I'd like to see how you'd get out of this one... unless you admit defeat?" He gives a cocky smirk, raising one eyebrow as he gives me another shove against the floor. I groaned a bit at the second shove to the floor "I don't give up that easy, prospit boy." I smirked back and chuckled softly before I took one of his arms and looped in round the other and pulled freeing one of my shoulder before I moved up quickly and head butted the other so he fell then pinned him once more straddling his midsection as he did mine between my legs and pinning his wrists done with a cocky smirk across my face "Had enough yet?" I mused out with my smooth southern drawl that still sounded so foreign to me after years of disuse. Jake barely had time to stop me before he felt a hard hit to his head and then he was being flipped again, His head was probably spinning, trying to find which way was up and his wrists turned slack in my grip before he got his bearings and sent me a fierce glare. "I don't give up. You'll have to use stronger moves than that one to make me stop." And then his wrists were pushing back against mine again, one of them managing to slide down so that his hand grabbed against mine pushing back against me. I pushed back trying my best to look as if I was barely trying which amused me in the others reaction, I knew I would probably hurt the others pride if I did manage to win and how long this would go on for, but then again if I let the other win he would probably get cocky like my brother always did, the little shit. Then again I could bare with jakes cockiness most likely. Still we could drag on a bit longer I suppose not easing up on pushing back at the other. Jake gave a small huff, as I felt his strength wane as his hand loses its force and my hand succeed in slamming it hard against the floor again. He wriggles, growing desperate but knowing that I had obviously had way more training than him. I was going to win this from the very start. A small flush of embarrassment tints Jake's cheeks, green eyes flickering between my cocky expression and the far wall. "I do believe you may have won this one, mate... You are very free to, uhm, release me." His cheeks flush darker and he swallows noticeably, eyes flashing up to where my hand was pressed against his own. I took in the others expression quickly, still finding it amazing how such a dorky pride of people could be so cute at the same time."Fair enough." My smirk softened and I released the others hand and wrist before leaning back quickly and standing up offering him a hand. I felt my nose stinging slightly most likely notifying me of more bleeding to come of it. "Have to admit, you have one string head-butt there." I smiled softly wiping the dried blood from beneath my nose with my free hand just to feel some more starting to form in its place. That blush made on the other made me a little giddy but I hid it pretty well not noticeable from what I could tell. The others booming laughter filled the room sounding manly and full of joy, it fit him well. "Nice to know I have a hard head!" Jake laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment about having lost a fight that he initiated. He straightened his shirt and flashed me a wide grin. "Fighting those royals must've trained you up proper and good, you can certainly give me a run for my money... but I have to say it was nice to have a sparring partner of a high standard for once. Thank you, Dirk." He pats me on the shoulder before pointing at the dried and fresh blood, smiling apologetically, "Want me to help you clean that up mate?" I gave him a small smile in return, who was I to deny the help of a guy like Jake to clean me up? I'd be an idiot to pass it by and right now I think I'm pretty clever.


End file.
